FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor(CMOS) and particularly to a method of fabricating a CMOS transistor which can prevent formation of a parasitic transistor between a PMOS transistor and an NMOS transistor, and also reduce the size of the chip.